


Deux lutins dans une tour

by malurette



Series: Dans toutes ces dimensions [3]
Category: Chobits, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Artificial Intelligence, F/F, Gen, Oto Country, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pays d'Ôto, Tour des Lutins. Kotoko et Sumomo sont des cas à part parmi les nombreux bots qui font fonctionner ce pays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux lutins dans une tour

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Deux lutins dans une tour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE - pays d’Ōto   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Kotoko/Sumomo ; Chitose, Oruha  
>  **Genre :** sous-entendu  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété des CLAMP ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet, édition '08)  
>  **Continuité :** arc d’Ōto  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Pour faire fonctionner le pays d’Ōto, de nombreux bots sont nécessaires. Les employées de la mairie ont une apparence identique et pas de personnalité. Juste un programme qui tourne pour compiler les informations et diriger les joueurs. Les démons, malgré la diversité de leur apparence, leurs types d’attaque et leurs niveaux, ne sont pas plus individualisés.

Seule exception ? Les lutins de la Tour. Cet endroit abrite des démons un peu particuliers, mais surtout, deux petits bots uniques en leur genre. Chitose et Oruha - appelons-la ainsi puisque c’est sous cette identité que cette personne veut apparaître à Ōto - ont travaillé tout spécialement sur la conception de Kotoko et de Sumomo. Elles n’ont beau être « que » des programmes, elles sont dotées d’une personnalité propre et de capacités de réflexion poussées.

Dans cette Tour où ne viennent que des Chasseurs, et plus particulièrement à son sommet que tellement peu atteignent sans être éliminés par les pièges, il aurait été plus simple de placer des bots tout bêtes, une borne pour féliciter les meilleurs ? Non, ceux qui viennent là méritent plus d’attention, une vraie intelligence artificielle avec laquelle discuter - et puis, ces deux petits lutins sont tellement plus intéressants à rencontrer !

Alors, pour tout le temps qu’elles ont à attendre dans cette Tour sans qu’elles se mettent en veille, Kotoko et Sumomo bénéficient d’une grande liberté d’action. Même Chitose et Oruha ignorent à quoi elles occupent leur temps libre ensemble - cela aussi, c’est quelque chose qu’elles ont décidé en les fabriquant : ça sera bien mieux de les laisser évoluer à leur guise, sans les diriger, sans les surveiller. Et, si Oruha revenait jeter un coup d’œil à ce qu’elles sont devenus et ce qu’elles font l’une avec l’autre... he bien, dit sagement et simplement, elle serait bien contente du tour qu’a pris leur relation.


End file.
